


online love

by b1rds0ng, gargalesthesiaaa



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, text fic, we'll add more as we update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1rds0ng/pseuds/b1rds0ng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gargalesthesiaaa/pseuds/gargalesthesiaaa
Summary: georgenotfound: i will fuck youdreamwastaken: oomf.,..,,.,...,???-or, we wanted to write a text fic because we are nothing but self indulgent writers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	online love

**Author's Note:**

> as a buffer piece between this and our project, we offer this text fic :holds:

**dreamwastaken:** @georgenotfound

@georgenotfound

@georgenotfound

_read 11:32pm_

**dreamwastaken:** bitch answer me 

**georgenotfound:** what the fuck do you want its two am

**dreamwastaken:** gogy <333

**georgenotfound:** dumbass :p

**dreamwastaken:** ok formalities out of the way,,,,, do your shit lol

**georgenotfound:** wdym ?

**dreamwastaken:** bro,,,,,

did ur colorblind ass forget???

**georgenotfound:** its literally 2 am !!! im abouit to sleep !! what the fuck do you want !!!!!

**dreamwastaken:** oomf this is rlly embarassing for u </3

**georgenotfound:** why wouild you call me oomf i hate this

**dreamwastaken:** </3 :( 

**georgenotfound:** what do i need to do???????????

**dreamwastaken:** your shit

duh

stupid ass

**georgenotfound:** i already poo’d dream what do u want from me

**dreamwastaken:** i forgot british ppl arent funny damn

anyways,,,,

you have to do

**georgenotfound:** do what

**dreamwastaken:** to do

you have to

do

your

**georgenotfound:** im gonna leave you on read if you dont tell me

**dreamwastaken:** nooooo george pls don't leave me :(

u hav to do your codeeeeeeeee

don't leaaaaaaaaaaaaave meeeeeeeeee

**georgenotfound:** ,,,,, code….

i dont wanna tho

**dreamwastaken** : …

**georgenotfound** : i dont wannaa :[[[[[[[

_read 2:56am_

**georgenotfound** : ur such a pissbaby what the fuck

**dreamwastaken** : and ur gay and colorblind, pick a struggle :/

**georgenotfound** : ur a gay florida man that owns nikes and doesnt stream bc of motivation problems

pick a struggle smh 

**dreamwastaken** : :standing man: wtf 

**georgenotfound** : :]

**dreamwastaken** : ur so mean to me,,,,,,,,, i should leave u for sapnap </3

**georgenotfound** : u wouldn't

**dreamwastaken** : try me bitch

**georgenotfound** : but dream :[

**dreamwastaken** : youve broken my heart, cant go back now

calling sap rn, he’ll soothe my broken heart 

**georgenotfound** : drama queen

-

**dreamwastaken** : sap

georges a bitch

i hate men

**sapnap** : lol ok buddy

-

**dreamwastaken** : lol k

now do ur code mf

**georgenotfound** : no fuck you

**dreamwastaken** : promise? :pleading eyes:

**georgenotfound** : what is wrong with you

**dreamwastaken** : good question

anyways

**georgenotfound** : :/

im still not gonna do it

**dreamwastaken** : but please :(?

**georgenotfound** : no 

**dreamwastaken** : damn men aint shit wtf

**georgenotfound** : <3

**dreamwastaken** : lmao but fr,,, do your code

we need it soon 

,,,,, bitch

**georgenotfoud** : wait what

when do we need it ,

**dreamwastaken** : uhhhhh,,

day after tmrw 

**georgenotfound** : why was i not informed of this what the fuck the code isnt even started yet dream

**dreamwastaken** : _i told you last week what the fuck do you mean it isn't started??????????????_

**georgenotfound** : NO YOU DIDNT???????????????

**dreamwastaken** : HSKHGJHDG????????????????

_(dream sends a screenshot of a conversation from a week ago where he mentions needing the code)_

**georgenotfound** : you cant blame me mf im colourblind

**dreamwastaken** : sometimes

only sometimes

i hate ur ass

**georgenotfound** : you lo

im not continuing that sentence

**dreamwastaken** : nono, continue it pussy :eyes:

**georgenotfound** : sorry couldnt hear u over me typing the code rn

**dreamwastaken** : do u want me to praise u for that or,,,,?

**georgenotfound** : no bc i dont have a praise kink like u do

**dreamwastaken** : damn didn't know today was National Attack Dream Day

**georgenotfound** : everyday is national attack dream day

**dreamwastaken** : you wound me georgie </3

make sure your code is good LOL

**georgenotfound** : i will fuck you

**dreamwastaken** : oomf.,..,,.,...,???

**georgenotfound** : what?

WAIT

WAIT

WAIT FUCK

NO

NO

NO

NO

NO

I WILL, FUCK YOU******

THIS IS WHY I SHOULD USE FUCKING COMMAS OH MY GOD

**dreamwastaken** : LMFAOOOOO

bad day to be you 

**georgenotfound** : i want to step on a lego

this is horrible

satan im coming down

**dreamwastaken** : damn,,, cant believe the idea of fucking me is so bad that u wanna step on a lego

my ego will never recover

**georgenotfound** : i dont want to touch you with a ten foot pole

**dreamwastaken** : (one image attachment)

**georgenotfound** : u r so stupid

~~ily though~~

_this message has been deleted._

**dreamwastaken** : i

didn't get to ss

no btich gona believe me im so sad

**georgenotfound** : leave me alone im working on the code

**dreamwastaken** : damn can’t annoy anyone without them telling u to leave

i think i will decide not to, and i'm terribly sorry for declining your gracious offer 

_read 12:18am_

  
  


**dreamwastaken** : bitch

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bitch to format holy shit,,,,,,,  
> if it looks bad, i am so sorry just know i tried my best jasdhjgjhagskhgkj  
> (also some socials  
> my twitter is @floridavl0g  
> and nether's is @m3llohiii)


End file.
